The present invention relates to magnetic systems for use in long scale electrical meters.
Due to the large deflection angle of long scale instruments, sensing coils have been mounted eccentrically with respect to the axis of rotation so that one or both of the axially oriented legs of the coil are active. To improve the sensitivity of such instruments, a greater force on the coil must be generated by a stronger magnetic field or a larger coil current. Also, in prior efforts the air gap was made as large as possible, and elaborate pole piece systems were devised. These prior art methods resulted in unnecessarily large and expensive instruments. Therefore, the primary object of the present invention is to provide a magnetic system for use with a rotor having any type suspension which will provide multiple side coil sensing, thereby increasing the sensitivity of the instrument.